Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 10
|episode_no = 10 |upload_date = September 1, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4N6TjGgH8M |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:30}} Summary After getting lost in the previous episode, Austin builds a beacon so Jon and Barry can find him. Jon and Barry quickly find Austin after Austin states that he can see a lava pit in the distance., and the three of them head back to the new house. McJones and Dean head deeper into the abandoned mineshaft, where they start getting ambushed by multiple cave spiders. They start freaking out as the cave spiders keep poisoning them and bringing their health down. McJones blocks himself off in a dead end of the abandoned mineshaft after getting poisoned by another cave spider. He screams as the poison brings his health down to one heart. McJones and Dean finally decide to leave the abandoned mineshaft after almost getting killed by the cave spiders. While McJones and Dean try to make their way out of the mines, Austin, Jon, and Barry start organizing their materials at the new house. The three of them decide to head back to the "tent" so they can get the important items that they left there, as well as try to meet up with McJones and Dean. McJones and Dean try to make their way out of the mines, but they end up getting lost in the cave and they are unable to find the exit. Jon takes the important materials for the tent back to the new house, while Austin and Barry wait for McJones and Dean at the tent. After searching around for the cave exit to no avail, McJones and Dean decide to dig their way back to the surface instead. Coincidentally, they start digging up directly under the area where the team's new house happens to be. McJones sees Jon's nametag from underground, and he and Dean dig up towards him while Jon starts digging down to get to McJones and Dean. Austin and Barry head back to the new house when they realize that McJones and Dean are digging up over there. The whole team is re-united when McJones and Dean dig up to Jon and return to the surface right outside the new house. The team celebrates by jumping around in the snow. After re-uniting at the new house, the team starts making new supplies. Dean smelts the iron that he and McJones found in the mines, while McJones starts making bows and arrows for everybody. Austin and Barry gather some wood to make sticks so McJones can make more bows and arrows. Dean states that the adventure he had with McJones "literally sold him on the game." Austin states that everything becomes more interesting when you know that it's all over if you die. Austin and Jon both mention that at first, they wanted people to die to make it interesting, but now they want everybody to live. Austin tells McJones that while McJones and Dean were getting attacked by spiders in the mineshaft, he, Jon, and Barry just sat in the house waiting for a death message to come up. Quotes Trivia * Dean and McJones' adventure in the abandoned mineshaft started the running theme of Dean and McJones going on adventures together throughout Hardcore. * When Austin, Jon, and Barry are heading back to the house and McJones and Dean are getting attacked by cave spiders in the abandoned mineshaft, there is temporarily a split screen that shows Austin's point of view on the left and McJones' point of view on the right. This is the first and one of the only times in Hardcore where multiple point of views are shown at the same time.